


In The Heat of War

by JayOrLex



Series: A Broken World For Broken People [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escalates really fuckin quickly so be ready for that, F/M, Not necessarily a happy ending but they needed it, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayOrLex/pseuds/JayOrLex
Summary: She was tired of him blaming himself. He was tired of her refusing to see how true it all was.It wasn't enough, but they needed it.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Female Courier, Craig Boone/Original Female Character
Series: A Broken World For Broken People [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In The Heat of War

She could feel him staring at her over the fire. Could feel his guilt with every shift of his body. She ignored him until it was too much for even him to handle. 

"You're such an idiot, Six." Her eyes snapped up to his, blue steely eyes flaring daggers into green. "I told you from the start this was a bad idea. That I was just going to end up hurting you. Then it happened and you brush it off like it's nothing." 

"For the last fucking time. It wasn't. Your. Fault." She tried hiding the wince as her jaw opened more than it was comfortable doing, but Boone of course caught on and the desperate guilt in his eyes only intensified. "I'm the one that woke you up in the middle of a nightmare like the idiot I am. Stop blaming yourself for everything that happens to me, it's infuriating." 

"Why shouldn't I? Everything that's happened to you _has_ been my fault." She didn't argue, not because it was true but because he wouldn't listen anyway. "All my life I've been a disappointment, a screw-up. Had what I thought was what I needed when I still had Carla, and then I was too weak to keep that too. I've only got bad things coming to me, Six. Why can't you understand that?" 

"Does this make you feel better?" She snarled at him, lip curling along her teeth menacingly. "Blaming yourself for everything, damning yourself over things you couldn't control? Is that how you cope? By hating yourself?" 

"You'd rather me lie? Say shooting my pregnant wife in the head was the right thing to do? That almost killing you with my own bare hands was entirely normal? Just another day in the Mojave, I'm almost strangled to death by my deranged partner but that's okay, he didn't mean it!" 

"Are you trying to tell me you meant it?" Her voice was like venom now as she grit her teeth to keep from pouncing on the idiot. 

"What are you going to do the next time it happens, Six? What if I don't wake up next time? What if I don't stop?" 

"Why are you so sure it'll happen again?" She kept away from answering his previous question because she knew it was setting her up to promise she'll shoot him in the head next time and fuck that. 

"Because it's _me!_ Because I'm so messed up I can't even close my eyes without seeing red laughing at me as they drag my wife's body away. Or the litters of dead bodies, elderly, women and children, staring right at me with life compeletely sucked out of their eyes. Because I deserve no better!" 

"You just admitted it to yourself, Boone." She stood abruptly on her feet, stalking up to him and crouching to be eye level with him, close enough he could feel her hot breaths on his nose. "You're messed up, and you need help. So let me help you." She took one of his hands in her own, forcibly unclenching his fist and laying it palm-up above her heartbeat. "It's not your fault that bad things happen, Boone. They just do sometimes. Nothing you could've ever done could've caused what happened to you. As soon as you accept that, the better you'll feel." 

His face scrunched up, painfully angry and she sighed as she realized nothing she could ever say will get him to change his mind. "I can't just forget what I've done, Six!" 

"I'm not-" she groaned, ripping her hands away from his and standing, pacing without purpose in front of him. "For fuck's sake, Boone, I'm not asking you to forget it, I'm asking you to forgive yourself!" 

It was silent, then. His face like stone, she couldn't read his thoughts anymore than she could see them. He shook his head slowly, mouth twitching as if to stop from crying out. "No." 

"No?" She felt her cheeks flame as she took a step closer to him. "No? Is that all you can say?" She stopped right in front of him. " ** _No?"_**

She hooked her fingers under his jaw, yanking his head up with so much force she almost thought she heard one of his muscles pop. He didn't say a thing, looking at her but not really looking at her. Through her. 

She couldn't think of a single else thing to do when the thought crossed her mind. She'd wanted it for so long, and by the way he was swallowing so _slow_ under her touch, she knew he was thinking about it too. Or she could at least hope.

"You're so goddamn stupid." 

She wasted no time pouncing him down to the ground, hand greedily snaking around the belt holding up his pants, fiddling with the buckles and groaning in pleasure when she felt him reciprocating, ripping at the hem of her shirt to get to the clasp of her bra. She had just ripped off his belt, tugging hard at his pants when she felt his hands tug greedily at the bare skin of her stomach, pushing her down and towering over her as his hands snaked behind her back, working at the clasp of her bra. He had it off in remarkable time, and she would've told him that if she wasn't possessively ripping his jeans off his legs, ripping off his boots as she tugged them all the way off. 

Boone groaned as the cold wind seeped between them, hips jerking in on themselves and she noticed with a hungry glare how hard he was, already, for her. She chuckled darkly, feeling his length underneath the offending cloth of his boxers, and he let out the sexiest moan she'd ever heard as his hips jarred forward again, leaning more into her touch. 

"You were ready for me," she whispered, voice low and sultry. "Such a good boy." She squeezed his base along her soft hands, marveling in the small whimper that left his lips that he'd vehemently deny making later. "You're so beautiful, Craig. So beautiful." Without asking for permission she knew he'd give, she tugged at the waistband of his boxers, startling when the fabric caught on his dick, a small chuckle leaving her lips and she forced the fabric free. His dick responded in kind to exposure, jolting up hard as soon as her hand made contact with his skin. 

She licked her lips teasingly as her hand slid languidly down the base of this cock, all the way down to his tip as she drew circles along the tip with her thumb, shivers running down her spine when she felt a slight drip run down her thumb. 

"You want me so bad, don't you Craig? You want inside me, want me to take you?" He closed his eyes tight when she pulled lightly at his dick, groaning and nodding slow. "Beg for it, Baby. Say my name." 

"S-Six," he whispered breathlessly, pleasantly surprised when she smacked her hand against the curve of his thigh. 

"No, silly boy. My _real_ name. Say my real name, baby. Scream for me." 

" _Please,"_ he whispered, swallowing thickly as he felt her hands push between his thighs, separating his legs so she could kneel in between them. "Please, Nova. Take me." 

She purred hot against his skin, smile stretching across her cheeks as she sighed content, hand grasping the base of his cock again. "That's it, Baby. That was so _good."_ Then, without a second more wasted, she took him into his mouth, tongue lapping hot along the bottom of his length.

She couldn't fit it all in her mouth without gagging, Boone was big after all. What she couldn't fit in her lips, she covered with her hand as she rubbed it along the rest, pumping it up and down in rhythm with her mouth. Boone hissed in pleasure, hips lifting off the ground as he slid forward, pushing more of himself into her mouth. She smiled against his cock, tongue flicking experimentally along the base, then backing up to rest along his tip, twirling her tongue in circles around it. Boone moaned, hands going to slap against her bare ass that she didn't even realize he'd made bare, but _fuck_ did it feel good as he squeezed her skin tight against his nails. 

Boone felt himself losing control with each thrust of her hand, each time she slid him along her lips and dived to get more in between them. He could feel himself about to break, and he knew she did as she hummed appreciatively, nodding a little humorously as his dick was still very much in her mouth. She grabbed hard along his hips, leaning further down and bracing herself against his dick. Her deep blue eyes came up to meet him, the sparkle and pure lust coating them and then, without a second's warning, he let himself free. 

She purred again against his dick, letting him fill her cheeks as she swallowed, almost greedily, until the last of his cum oozed from his tip with a small grunt. She licked the remnants slowly with her tongue, finally taking his dick out of her mouth as she sat back on her heels, smirking triumphantly down at him as she wiped at her mouth. 

"That it, _old man?"_ She muttered at him teasingly, but the pleading undertones were all that reached Boone's ears. "You spent?" 

He blinked rapidly to stop the stars from swimming in his vision, panting hard as he looked down half-lidded at her. "Not on your life." He reached out, grabbing her arm and ignoring her yelp of surprise as he switched their positions, her laying on the floor as he towered hungrily over her. His finger trailed down her chest, flicking against her nipple experimentally and smirking at her groan. "You like that?" 

She sighed, nodding as she swallowed. "Do it again." 

Boone chuckled darkly, obeying her as he flicked against the nub, doing much more than that as he leaned his head down, taking it in his mouth and sucking hard against the nub, hearing her whimper loudly as his teeth clamped lightly around the edges. Her fingers came to scratch hard into his bare back, and he groaned, biting down harder as her nails bore into his back, leaving hot, angry indents in his skin that only aroused him deeper. 

He let go of her nipple, smirking as the skin already had begun to red under the force. She moaned, begging him to continue but he only shook his head, leaning closer so that his breath was mixing with hers. 

"Mouth, fingers, or dick?" He whispered possesively over her. 

She had the gall to blink curiously at him, brows furrowing in want. "Do I only get one choice?" 

"Maybe if you're good-" he muttered hot against her, leaning down and biting hard at his favorite spot on her neck, eyes fluttering closed as she whined, sucking his claim hard into her skin. He pulled away, eyes emulating hunger. "Maybe then you'll get more." 

She gulped hard underneath him, face flushed a dark red as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. "Fingers. Start there, stretch me out." 

He hummed affirmatively, wasting not a second in trailing his fingers teasingly against his entrance. She gasped, hips jarring up at the teasing and she gronaed, trying fruitlessly to grab his hands and force them inside her. He only chuckled, slapping her attempts away before finally, he'd had enough of hearing her pitiful whines and slid one finger slowly inside of her. 

He knew her well enough to know she didn't like just having the one. She'd whine and whimper like a small child until he'd give in, adding a second finger and then a third as she practically melted underneath him, fingers clawing into his back and toes curling against the skin of his calves. He smirked, curling his fingers as he practiced his regular routine, knuckles rubbing hard circles around the bundle of nerves at her entrance, third finger sliding to meet against her clit and rubbed circles there, too. 

She was well on her way to passing out at the beautiful, warm overstimulation when she felt his hand tangle hard in her hair, his breath just above her forehead as his fingers still worked wonders inside her. "Open your eyes, Nova. Let me see you." 

She sighed out a long breath, eyes slowly opening to his pretty emerald sea, whimpering and biting hard down on her lip just to keep from letting go then and there. 

"That's it. You're so beautiful, baby. So sweet." He was impressively kissing at her neck even as his fingers continued their minstrations deep inside her. "You feel so good, Nova. So so good." 

She whined hungrily at his musings, fingers curling through his hair absently. "Please, Craig. I need more, I need-" she didn't have to say it at the look on Craig's face when he pulled himself up to look at her, but she did anyway, "I need you. Inside me. Please, Craig." 

He chuckled hot against her neck, sitting up and pushing her legs farther apart, fingers leaving her instantly with a soft popping noise. "Since you've been so good for me," he hummed, sitting straighter up on his knees, "I'll give it to you. Just this once." 

She was well on her way to scolding him for taking so damn long just to be dramatic when she gasped, his cock pushing into her enough to quell all protests, a heavy squeak coming from her mouth as her hips buckled in time. The pain was barely there as he slid more into her, she was already far too loose from his actions before and it was nothing more than a numb buzz against her. He'd finally settled inside her, grabbing absently at her breast and began thrusting inside of her. He was going slow, slower than normal and she glared at him hard. He cocked an eyebrow, feigning obliviousness and she almost slapped him. "Faster," she growled. 

He chuckled, beautiful rare smile with white glistening teeth and her face bloomed even harder at the sigh of it, but he finally obliged, grabbing bodily at her hips and situating himself higher on his knees, pushing more inside her as he thrust, fast and hard against her. She moaned appreciatively, her hips buckling up and down to follow his movements. 

He was panting hard, she was panting hard. Her control had been lost long ago, and she whimpered almost pitifully, biting hard on her lip as she felt herself release, sticky ooze spilling out around his cock and the rest sliding out to spread across the thick of her thighs. Boone moaned beautifully against her, thrusts slowing to a slow throb that eventually he was too spent to continue, sliding his cock out with a loud slapping sound and all but crushed her as he collapsed limp against her chest. 

She chuckled, hands wrapping around his back and holding him there in her embrace, hands rubbing smooth and warm lines against the surface of his skin. She closed her eyes slowly, breathing in the stench of sweat and sex, humming appreciatively as she hugged Boone tighter to her. He barely moved, and she had thought he may have very well fallen asleep on top of her until she felt his hand slowly trail up to tangle in her hair, softly stroking it along his long, slender fingers. 

"You okay? Better, now?" She whispered into the dark beside him, praying either the answer be comforting or that he not answer at all. 

Of course, her wishes didn't come true as Boone sighed long against her chest. "No." She bit back the sob in her throat when she felt as he pushed himself up and off her, the cold creeping into her bones and making her desparately sad. She'd just swallowed down her failure, a sob stuck in her throat when she felt Boone scooch his body close to her back, wrapping a heavy, warm arm around her frame and pulling her closer against him, draping a blanket around them in a feeble attempt at some decency. She felt as he laid a sleepy, soft kiss to the top of her head, sighing as he burrowed his head into the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Six." 

She smiled warmly, a single tear of bliss slipping down her cheek as she heard his breath even out immediately, snores hitting the base of her neck. She closed her eyes, slowly feeling herself sink into her own exhaustion. 

He wasn't okay, not yet. Maybe he wouldn't be for a long time. But even though this may not have been enough, it had been something. 

It had been something.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting better at smut writing. This was really just all practice for me, hope you liked it even a little!


End file.
